degrassireunionmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Degrassi Reunion Movie: Things Come So Fast
It is the high school reunion of Ellie, Jimmy, Craig, Ashley, Marco, Manny, Mia, Spinner, Emma, Paige, Alex, Jay, Liberty, Toby, Sean, Peter and they bring their wives/husbands and daughters/sons with them. Plot A: 'Ellie and Jesse ''(Ellie walks up the stairs and into Vanessa and Victors room, her phone rings.) '''Ellie: Hello Jesse: Hi Ellie: Where are you? Jesse: On my way, see you in five. Ellie: K, love you. Jesse: Love you too, Bye Ellie: Bye (Ellie hangs up) Ellie: Ok Nessa, Victor Lets go (She Picks them up as the door opens) ''Ellie: That's Jesse, let's go'' (She put's them in their car seats) ''Plot B: '''Jimmy and Trina '''Jimmy: '''Let's go '''Trina: Ok, Ok. You know I'm 8 months pregnant, its not easy to get around. Jimmy: ' sorry I got her. ''(He picks up Cidnie and Puts her in her car seat) '''Plot C: '''Craig and Ashley '''Ashley: Get Tom, I'm pregnant you know Craig: Yes I know. (He picks up tom and puts him in the car seat) Craig: Can you make it. Ashley: Yes i am only 6 months Plot D: '''Marco and Eric '''Marco: Lets go Eric: K (He picks up Stella and Nick and Puts them in their car seats) Plot E: '''Manny and Jay ''Manny:' Let's go. Jay: '''But arin't i banned, and can you make it ''Manny: Not any more, and yes i am only 7 months, its not like I'm going to give birth at any minute.'' ''Jay: OK. Mike, Aly get in your car seats (Jay then picks up Brian and Stacie and puts them in their car seats) 'Plot F: '''Mia and Peter '''Mia: '''Let's go '''Peter: '''K, can you make it '''Mia: '''Yes, i am only 4 months Isabella gets in her car seat '''Plot G: '''Spinner and Emma '''Emma: '''Let's go '''Spinner: '''Can you make it '''Emma: '''Yes i am only 8 months ''(Spinner puts Abby in the car seat) 'Jack: '''Have fun '''Plot H: '''Paige and Alex '''Paige: '''Let's go, get Candie. '''Alex: '''K, can you make '''Paige: '''Yes I'm only 5 months ''(Alex puts Candie in the car seat) '''Plot I: Liberty and Toby Liberty: 'Let's go, get John '''Toby: '''K ''(Put's John in his car seat) '''Plot J: '''Sean and Amy '''Sean: '''Lets go, get Finn '''Amy: K (She puts him in his car seat) Plot A-J: All of them (They all walk in with their families) Sean: Hi Ems Emma: Sean I haven't seen you since Degrassi. Sean: Ya I know wow your pregnant. Emma:'''Ya '''Sean: '''You know my wife Amy and this is my son Finn. '''Emma: Amy last time I saw you, you had alcohol poisoning. Amy: Ya' well I'm clean Emma: Well you know my husband Spinner and meet my daughter Abby Sean: '''Sup Spin '''Manny: '''Emma. Sean! '''Sean: Whoa you are huge. Emma: Manny! Whoa Manny: '''Ya i know. So Sean you know my husband Jay. Well meet my kids Mike, Aly, Brian, and Stacie. '''Sean: '''Hey, Jay. Spin, Jay let's go to the bar. Amy get to know Emma and Manny because we moved in next to Emma. '''Emma: Really your staying for good Sean: Yep Emma: Cool The others talk. After all this they all decide to stay in touch The next day